


Too Early

by sparrowswing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Early Mornings, Fluff, I just wanted an excuse for him to be walking around in froggy slippers., M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowswing/pseuds/sparrowswing
Summary: Jesse McCree does not think the international superstar in froggy slippers is adorable. Definitely not.





	Too Early

Sudden early meetings are nothing new to Jesse McCree. Sure, he was used to sleeping in, waking on his own schedule, before the recall. Old habits die hard, though. Reyes always seemed to take sadistic pleasure in dragging his subordinates out of bed before dawn, whether it was for grueling training, brutal drills, or actual last-second missions. Jesse always suspected it was because Commander Morrison was a natural morning person; if Reyes had to be up before dawn because his ~~lover~~ commander couldn’t dress quietly, then everyone else should have to suffer too. Whatever the case, Jesse had spent almost twenty years sleeping lightly, never knowing when he might need to be conscious and on a transport in ten minutes.

For all the urgency indicated by Winston dragging people out of bed at four in the morning, there’s no sign of what might be going on. The gorilla still isn’t here to answer any questions. Nobody’s here yet, in fact. Jesse starts a pot of coffee brewing and wonders how long it will take for the others to start filtering in.

He’s leaning against the table, listening to the coffee pot sputter through the last bit of water and fighting the urge to drift back to sleep, when the door opens. Lúcio shuffles in, eyes half closed, one hand rubbing his neck. Jesse’s pretty sure the tank top he’s wearing must have been appropriated from Hana’s closet, even if it is his preferred shade of lime green. It’s cropped short and fits too loose through the chest, one strap falling uselessly over his shoulder. His pajama pants - dark blue with little tree frogs all over them - are slung dangerously low on his hips, and the frog slippers Mei got him for Christmas look to be at least twice as awake as the man wearing them.

Lúcio peers around the room with a groan. “Where is everyone?” His mumble sounds petulant, which Jesse absolutely does not think is adorable. Definitely not.

“They’ll be here. Just takin’ their time is all.” Jesse tears his eyes away from the sleepy deejay and putters about pouring coffee for them both. He holds his cup for a minute and lets the warmth of it seep into his hands, breathing deep and letting the rich aroma ease his nerves.

Lúcio’s eyes light up when Jesse hands him his coffee, a brilliant smile splitting his face. For a moment, Jesse thinks the first rays of morning sunlight have started filtering in through the window across the room, but no, he’s just blinded by that smile. He’s aware that Lúcio said something, probably thanked him for the coffee, but he didn’t hear it, was too distracted staring.

This is a problem.

Taking a sip, Lúcio scrunches his face up and pouts. “It’s hot!” He blows across the top of the cup ineffectually, attempting another sip and scowling when he realizes it’s no cooler than a moment ago.

“It does tend to be like that when it just finishes brewing,” Jesse responds with a chuckle. He really doesn’t want to find that face so damn endearing, but what’s a man to do?

Setting his cup on the table with a discouraged sigh, Lúcio flops into the nearest chair and leans back, staring up at Jesse. “How are you so awake?”

Jesse shrugs and pulls out the chair next to Lúcio, sitting a bit closer than strictly necessary. “Years of practice.” He almost wants Lúcio to ask for an explanation, just to have something to fill the silence and distract him from all the things he wants to do to the man sitting barely conscious next to him. Lúcio doesn’t take the bait, though.

Instead Lúcio shifts his chair even closer to Jesse. He tugs at Jesse’s arm until it’s up high enough for him to wiggle under it and cuddle against the soft flannel shirt covering Jesse’s shoulder. He snuggles in with a contented sigh. “Wake me up when the meeting starts.”

Swallowing awkwardly, Jesse slowly lowers his arm until it’s draped across Lúcio’s shoulders. He tries not to think about how warm the skin is beneath his fingertips. He does not press a kiss to the bundle of hair tickling his cheek. Not really. ~~Maybe just a small one~~. “I think I can manage that, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to leave a comment but not sure what to write? Tell me about the last movie you saw in a theater. ^.^


End file.
